User talk:Cement Plant
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Gauntlets of Extraordinary Specialization page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tommy2215 (talk) 09:22, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Proper TP usage You do realise that user talk pages are only for discussions between editors, right? Everything on here right now should be on your profile page. And then there's the matter of the inappropriate language.... - Erik the Mad (talk) 12:29, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :I have moved everything on here to your profile page. - Erik the Mad (talk) 04:28, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey I like your class guide, informative and amusing to read too :-) Your walkthrough Hi there! You could as well make a blog out of that walkthrough on your user profile. :) I've a question regarding your use of lockpicking (and pick-pocketing) difficulties: I guess you're taking the success chances into account, rather than listing the exact values defined by the game files? (You might consider using these: and .) And a hint: the Bag of Holding does exist in the unmodded Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition's game files; it's BAG19 (and BAG19A, BAG19B, BAG19C, BAG19D, BAG19E), though (though?) these are already filled with many items, mostly +2 stuff. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:35, September 8, 2018 (UTC) Pick Pockets Hi. Just noticed your latest change on your walkthrough (which I'm following ;). Take a look here. They don't explain the real background mechanics, but I believe their information can be trusted: "If a target is a rogue, then their skill score is subtracted from yours to determine success chance." Also: "Pickpocket skill is essentially percentage, with exception of 1/20 chance of a critical failure." User namespace subpages Of course you can! That's the same as the common sandbox concept, which also simply is a subpage to a user's profile, User:Username/Sandbox. If your list's getting longer, you could also add an overview link to your profile instead of single links: ( ). Another thing: I hope you don't mind my edits upon yours on Greater Ghoul … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:13, October 17, 2018 (UTC) :I actually logged in this morning to revert that Greater Ghoul speculation, since on the second thought it really was stretching. By that time it was gone and I started wondering if I wrote it or just wanted to but didn't. Cement Plant (talk) 10:20, October 17, 2018 (UTC) ::You can speak! :) Sent you so many messages here, but this is the first time you actually reply … ::I don't know if you're checking your eMails or if you did disable or modify your watchlist or eMail , but usually you would have received an eMail, notifying you about further changes to the article. Personally I find it always useful to compare the differences done by some edit. The eMail, for example, could link you to the article itself ("Go to page") or to those differences ("Head over …"). Sometimes (regularly by me) the editor leaves an edit summary, and in this specific edit I explained the changes. (The "speculation" gets irrelevant if the species appears at locations totally unrelated to that DT story.) ::Perhaps you also find the on the wiki useful, which lists every edit that's made, complete with a link to those differences, the editor and such. In your preferences you can even set this as your landing page when accessing the wiki. ::Just some thoughts. Never mind. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:50, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Patrolling includes user profiles … Add SetPrivateProfileString('Game Options','Critical Hit Screen Shake','0') to the Game Options "section" of your Baldur.lua. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:18, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I just scrolled through your walkthrough and noticed a small error. You write that "Daggers are a mediocre melee choice in BG2, with +3 option missing entirely" though there is actually the Pixie Prick +3 dagger from the Haer'Dalis quest. Lich at Watcher's Keep? Hi. I've reworded your lich random spawns (and a bit restored my version): these 4 (3) locations are the only instances of the referenced script. Hence I've also removed the Watcher's Keep entry by you, but hidden a comment there. Can you detail on which area level it appears? So that I could check the conditions and add it back accordingly? Thanks! -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:03, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :The Watcher's Keep entry was there from the beginning, seemed unlikely to me but I wasn't sure about it so I left it in. Cement Plant (talk) 07:38, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, you were right. I also could confirm your assumption of one of the unnamed ones being an elemental lich – the comments are deleted. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:14, October 28, 2018 (UTC)